Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) * The Card Soldiers - ????? * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Tryclyde: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? * Tryclyde: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head. * Treat Heart Pig: Goodness! * Tryclyde: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig & Tryclyde: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, painting the roses red… * Tryclyde: Not pink, not green… * Treat Heart Pig: Not aquamarine… * Treat Heart Pig & Tryclyde: We’re painting the roses red! * Tryclyde: The Slappy Squirrel! The Slappy Squirrel! * Treat Heart Pig: The Slappy Squirrel! * Tryclyde: The Slappy Squirrel! … * Slappy Squirrel: Cards, halt! Count off! * All-Stars: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. * Treat Heart Pig: The Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Slappy Squirrel! And the Thaddius Vent… * A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! * Slappy Squirrel: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head! * Tryclyde 3: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! * Tryclyde 2: Not me, your grace! The Tryclyde 1, the Tryclyde 1! * Slappy Squirrel: You? * Tryclyde 1: No, Two! * Slappy Squirrel: The Deuce you say? * Tryclyde 2: Not me, the Three! * Slappy Squirrel: That’s enough! Off with their heads! * All-Stars: They’re going to lose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to lose their head… * Slappy Squirrel: Silence! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… * Slappy Squirrel: And who is this? * Thaddius Vent: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? * Slappy Squirrel: Why, it’s a little girl. * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, and- and I was hoping… * Slappy Squirrel: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty! * Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… * Slappy Squirrel: Your way? All ways here are my ways! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… * Slappy Squirrel: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… * Slappy Squirrel: I’ll ask the questions! Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts